


Starting over

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Living Together, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: After Beta's demise, Negan makes good on his promise and decides to leave from Alexandria unaware that a certain hunter won't let him go away that easily. Could this be the start of them getting together?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

"You are still here?"

"For now"

\---

That "for now" had been hunting Negan since it came out of his mouth. He had been struggling a lot to stay at Alexandria after everything that had happened with the Whisperers. Maggie was very angry that he wasn't caged any longer and Negan was concerned that when she snapped there would be no escaping her wrath. It's not that it had been all misery though. Lydia and Judith cared for him and he cared about them as well. But that wasn't enough. Most people didn't want him there. He would always be nothing but their ex prisoner. 

Had tried hard to get rid of these hateful vibes but he was becoming more sad with everyday that passed by. Maybe that "for now" had ended. He laid awake all night and thought about it. Life out there was very hard. He could go back to the Sanctuary and try to fix whatever he could. Maybe his old room. Make a living for himself away from the Alexandria. He had done whatever he could for the Alexandrians but his life wasn't done. Had to live a bit as well. After hours of thinking about it, he made up his mind. He was gonna leave. 

Got up and started putting his few things inside his backpack. Daryl had taken pity of him and had given him some supplies to have at his small house. The food would be a big issue when he ran out of the things he had but he was hopeful that he could make it. He knew one thing or two from hunting after all. Negan looked outside of the window and it was the early hours of the morning. If he didn't want to get questioned, he should leave now. He knew that this decision would sadden the kids but he hoped that they would meet again and that this wasn't a permanent goodbye. 

He sighed to himself as he opened the door and got out. It had some chill but nothing unpleasant so far. When the winter came, his issues would begin. He couldn't have it all though. It was either staying at Alexandria and risk getting killed one lovely day or go out and try for himself. For his life and future. Thankfully noone was up yet because he doubted that they would let him leave. Especially Daryl. By the time that they would find out, it would be too late. 

Negan threw his backpack over the walls and started climbing as well. It reminded him the first time he had escaped when Judith had pointed the python at him. He smiled to himself with a bit sadness. He would definitely be missing Judith and Lydia. Hoped they would understand his reasons though. He took a deep breath and continued climbing. Eventually he managed to get out and looked at the trees in front of him. He should get going if he wanted to reach the Sanctuary by noon. 

Picked up his backpack and put it over his shoulders. Took a deep breath and started walking ,unaware that someone had been watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan reached the Sanctuary and it looked even more depressing than he remembered. Just a shadow of his old home. He had chosen though to return, couldn't complain because of what time had done. It was expected to become a mess without someone to take care of it. At least he didn't see Walkers like the last time. He really wasn't in a mood to deal with them right now. He sighed to himself and walked in. The door made a loud cracking sound as it opened and Negan cringed to himself. He stayed still while looking around. There was a strong smell of mold that made him feel sick. Hopefully he would find a clean enough corner to sleep tonight and see from tomorrow how he would fix whatever he could.

Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his shoulder from behind and he turned around fast as he got out a knife that he had with him, in order to kill the Walker or person , before they could kill him.

"Whoa calm down" he heard an all too familiar voice saying ,as he pressed the knife against his throat.

Negan froze in place when he realised that his intruder was none other than Daryl Dixon.

He released him and looked dumbfounded to see him at first, before he snapped out of it and anger took over.

"You spying on me ,huh?" he demanded as his voice echoed through the empty halls.

Daryl crossed his arms defensively.

"I saw you leaving and followed you. You are not free to go whenever and wherever you please ,you know. Come on, I'm taking you back" he told him and Negan let out a throaty chuckle.

"You can go. I'm staying. This is my home. Alexandria has always been yours since you and the other pricks live there happily ever after" he said to Daryl in hopes he would leave.

Daryl got his crossbow from behind his back and pointed it at him.

"We can do this the hard way as well" he gave him a warning.

Negan felt like he was on the verge of tearing up from the frustration he was having.

"Let me be Daryl, for God's sake. What do you want from me? I helped you as much as I could. Want to start over now. Alone"

"You chose the Sanctuary to start over?" Daryl asked incredulously "what are you hoping? To become leader again?"

Negan ignored Daryl's mocking words and averted his eyes.

"I don't want anyone to follow me anymore. I just want to be by myself. Have a home again. How am I bothering you with that decision?" he snapped at Daryl as he looked at him right square in the eyes.

Daryl sighed as he lowered the crossbow.

"How are you gonna live in this mess of a place?" he questioned.

"Why do you care?" Negan shot back at him "I did my time Daryl. You have nothing on me. Now leave and never come back. Plus I had been staying in a cell for ten years. This is much better"

"Don't think so" Daryl answered ,which was infuriating.

"I can make you leave" Negan threatened him as he crossed his arms in front of him in annoyance. He wanted to stay alone, not with Daryl.

"I can also return here with backup and take you whether you want to or not" Daryl warned.

Negan couldn't believe what he was hearing. So it didn't matter what he wanted. Only what they wanted.

"Go do that then and come back to arrest big bad Negan" he said bitterly. All alone , Daryl didn't stand a chance against him ,but if he brought others as well...He wouldn't be able to fight them all. "Fight them ?", he was already thinking of them as the enemy once again.

"Fine, I'll do that" Daryl answered as he eyed Negan's distressed expression.

When he had finally started accepting that Negan would be part of their family, he had seen him escaping like a fugitive. He knew that he wasn't a prisoner anymore but he still wanted to make him to come back. It was very hard out there and he wouldn't make it on his own. Involving force would do nothing though. If anything, he would hate them and him more than he already did. 

Negan looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to leave and come back with others as he said, to catch him and forcefully take him back. Like he had done nothing to help them all this time. Maybe he should consider changing hiding spot until the "Daryl" danger, passed.

"Go then, Daryl" he told him as Daryl wasn't leaving.

"Actually, you know what?" Daryl asked to which Negan groaned. 

"I don't ,so either tell me or leave. Preferably the second one" Negan replied. 

"It was a long road following you here so I am gonna stay for today. It's too tiring to walk back right now" Daryl smirked at him. 

"If you want my pity, you don't have it" Negan told him in a cold tone "you are more than capable to walk back" 

"I've made up my mind" Daryl announced to Negan's frustration.

Negan sighed. He knew that all this was a ploy so that he couldn't get away. Daryl didn't know him though. He would get rid of him one way or another. 

"Search for your own place to sleep then" Negan told him angrily "I'm gonna find a warm one, just for myself. You can have a cell. I'm sure they are still as you remember. Maybe lock yourself in as well to not have to see you again" he added, just to remind Daryl of when he had locked him up. Daryl didn't seem to get upset though. 

Negan turned his back on him and walked away, keeping a straight posture to appear as unbothered as possible. 

"Come find me if you need me" Daryl told him and saw Negan's body tensing like an agitated cat.

He watched him go away. That guy was so damn stubborn. 

But then again, so was he. If Negan was to run away he would be doing it tonight so he had to prevent that from happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Negan turned to a corner and watched Daryl from behind it, who was pacing at the entrance of the Sanctuary. He sighed miserably. He wanted to be left alone. Now Daryl would be guarding him at his own compound. Ten years ago he had him locked up and now Daryl was the one treating him like nothing but a prisoner. But he had done his time. Didn't he deserve some freedom at last? He felt like he was used to help with the Whisperers and now they were back to how they were. Nothing noticeable had changed as Carol had promised. Plus even if he did get through Daryl, he didn't know any other place where he could go. 

He walked upstairs with a heaviness in his heart and walked to his room. Negan opened the door and it was devastating to see the mess. He bet that the main prick- Rick - had been behind that. Always liked everything to be spotless and seeing this mess was breaking his heart. That made him determined though. At least his room, was gonna become like he remembered it. He could spent the rest of his days there, living peacefully. Negan looked outside of the window and the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. He should do whatever he could in the room to at least be able to sleep for the night. He started gathering whatever was dirty and took them to the corridor outside. At least the mattress and couches didn't have any damages so that was something good for him. 

Spent over an hour tidying as much as he could when suddenly he heard a small cough behind him. He turned around and saw Daryl. 

"What do you want?" he questioned immediately. 

"Nothing..." he drawled "just wanted to see what you were doing..."

"I'm cleaning the mess you and your buddies made" Negan told him coldly. 

"What would we gain by making a mess of your room?" Daryl asked him because they definitely didn't do all that. The Saviors were the ones that made a mess of Alexandria while searching for him. Negan had made them to be monsters though. 

"Don't know, but yeah what are you even doing here?" Negan demanded to know "told you that you won't be staying with me , already"

"It's cold downstairs..." Daryl mumbled "plus I don't have anything from food"

Negan frowned at him. 

"Remind me ,how is that my problem?" he asked confused. 

Daryl sighed. 

"It's not, I guess, but maybe you could share something...?" he mumbled hesitantly. 

Negan just looked at him without answering. Daryl knew that Negan was mad at him and there was no way he would be helping him. 

He eventually sighed and thought to leave. It was just one night after all. Didn't matter if he stayed hungry and in the cold. In his hurry to follow Negan, he didn't take anything with him. 

Daryl turned his back on Negan when he heard him making an exasperated sound behind him. 

"Fine, I'll give you to eat and you can sleep here as well..." Negan said eventually as he couldn't find it in him to let him hungry and cold,since he had some supplies. Daryl was the one to give them to him either way, he should repay him somehow. It frustrated him that he was helping that prick once again, despite his mind telling him that he shouldn't. If anything he should have him do all the cleaning, while he chilled and watched him do the hard work. But he had a thing for people being vulnerable and wanting his help nowadays. When Daryl was staring at him with those puppy eyes, he couldn't say no to him. 

He took some more things he had gathered and deposited them to the corridor, which now had a small mountain of useless things. At least he had freed the two couches that he used to have and found some blankets that didn't smell too much. They could sleep there for tonight. Daryl stood there unsure of what to do and Negan motioned him to sit down. It was officially night outside. He had found some candles so that was the only light they would be having until he could bring back the electricity somehow. 

Negan lit them up and opened two cans of soup to eat next to the low lighting. He handed him the one as he covered himself with a blanket and sat opposite from Daryl. 

"Thanks" Daryl told him quietly as he began eating. 

The silence of both the compound and between them was killing Negan. He couldn't stay silent for long. 

He let out a sigh as he looked at Daryl who was eating his canned soup like it was something delicious. 

"Why are you here Daryl? If you had gone back you would have a warm bed and homemade food right now" Negan told him as he couldn't understand why he wanted to suffer alongside him. 

"Told you, I was tired" Daryl said with a shrug. 

"Hmm right..." Negan drawled, making it obvious that he didn't believe him. 

He finished his soup and laid down covering himself with the blankets. The compound had a lot of humidity which made him shiver from the cold. 

Daryl finished eating as well and laid down to the other couch. He was feeling cold like Negan did, despite the blankets. Shifted his body and looked at Negan. Despite the low lighting, he could see that he was clearly cold and was looking at the ceiling with a sore expression. 

"Do you want to come over here?" he mumbled as he was hearing Negan shivering. 

Negan shot him a surprised look. 

"Come where?" he asked as he couldn't understand. 

Daryl let out a sigh. 

"It will take ages for the blankets to get warm again. You could come here and get warmed with body heat" he suggested. 

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Negan questioned. Because Daryl asking him to sleep together, was not something he would have expected not even in a million years. 

"You are cold, I am cold, so why not?" Daryl asked him. 

Negan stood up hesitantly and got to Daryl's couch. It barely fitted them both but it would do. Daryl moved to free space for him as he laid down and put the extra blankets to cover them up. 

Daryl moved himself closer to Negan and felt instant warmth from the heat that he was radiating. 

Negan felt very weird to be laying with Daryl but he couldn't deny that it was much better for the cold. Plus Daryl had an odor like from wood and forest. It was very intriguing so he shifted his body in order to face him and take in this smell. Made him feel relaxed somehow. Before he could ask Daryl how it was possible to smell like that, he felt exhaustion overtaking him and fell asleep with Daryl's warm body next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up to Negan tossing and turning beside him. It was still dark outside. He was mumbling something, but Daryl couldn't understand what it was. Wrapped his arm around him and tried to comfort him. It was getting more and more clear to him that Negan was not well. He didn't want to stay at Alexandria, especially now that Maggie had returned, but he wouldn't make it all alone there either. He was lacking basic skills for his survival with being locked up and everything. Plus ,he had already been very lonely. With noone to be there for him, Daryl didn't think he would last and keep his sanity. 

Negan seemed to relax under his touch and shifted his body on the other side as he continued sleeping. Daryl bit his lip ,unsure. He would be missing Alexandria but he had to help him either until he reached the point were he would be ready to be alone and actually survive or until he persuaded him to come back to Alexandria. Daryl knew that Negan wouldn't like either of these, but after everything they've been through, he couldn't just say "don't care" and abandon him. Negan may was acting like he didn't care either, but he offered him from his supplies and let him sleep with him for warmth. If he was still the old Negan, he would have thrown a can to his head, most likely... 

Daryl made up his mind and readjusted the blankets so that they were covering both him and Negan. He thought of Rick and believed that he would have agreed with his plan. No matter what they'd been through with Negan, he was one of them after all these years and especially after the Whisperers and they were something like a flock now. A flock couldn't abandon a member of theirs. Even if it was a bat-wielding one with anger management issues, he thought, as he smirked a bit at Negan's sleeping form. Daryl closed his eyes again and thought of tomorrow and how he would organize his plan. 

Negan woke up and saw Daryl's eyes staring at him. Inches away from his face. He still couldn't believe that they had slept together. 

"Morning" Daryl told him with a small smirk. 

Negan sighed a bit. 

"Good morning to you too" he answered as he sat up to let Daryl move as well. 

Daryl cleared his eyes from the sleepiness and looked up at Negan. 

"You will be happy to know that I'll be leaving you alone this lovely morning, like you asked. I can't make you to come back,but I have to return" he announced. 

Negan froze at that. He didn't expect Daryl to be leaving him alone after all. He should be happy, but he actually wasn't. Who would he have to sleep with and keep warm? Noone ,was the answer. Everyone was leaving him and the messed up thing was that it was exactly what he had asked for. 

He swallowed hard to keep himself from tearing up. 

"Good" he told him with a soreness "you should go back to your home"

"Yeah, I should" Daryl replied as he nodded. 

Negan was barely keeping it together. He wouldn't have liked to be taken back with force, but he liked Daryl's company despite not wanting to admit it. 

Daryl saw Negan's sadness and felt bad that he would be leaving him alone, even for a bit. But if he told Negan what he was really planning, there was a big chance that he would decline and he couldn't let that happen. 

So he would go on as planned and hope for the best. 

Negan opened his backback and pulled two peanut butter bars out ,so they could have something close to breakfast. He offered the one to Daryl who looked surprised that he was giving more of his food to him. He thanked him though and ate together, mostly in silence. After eating, Daryl picked up his crossbow. Negan was in denial that he was actually leaving. He looked at his backpack again and pulled out three more peanut butter bars and a bottle of water. 

"Take these" he told Daryl as he offered them to him "for the road back. I know that you get hungry" 

Daryl took them hesitantly and felt a pang of guilt inside him. If he stayed more , he would break down in front of Negan. 

"I-" he told him "-thank you for your hospitality and hope you find the happiness you're searching for"

Negan looked at him and sighed. 

"You too Daryl and keep the kids safe please. Tell them that I'm ok and I'll be missing them" he said to Daryl with a roughness in his voice. 

"I will tell them" Daryl promised. They exchanged one last glare and Daryl turned his back on Negan and left. 

Negan sat back down at the couch and felt loneliness overtaking him now that Daryl was gone. 

He tried to calm himself down by remembering that he survived ten years locked up in a small cell and that he could make it on his own once again. 

Had proved how strong he was, but why did everything inside of him hurt so much? 

He moved himself from the couch and walked with heavy steps downstairs to see the compound during daytime. Everything was a damn mess, like he had seen yesterday as well. 

Suddenly he froze when he saw something written on a wall. 

"𝙎𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙧𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙪𝙨. 𝙒𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙉𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙣"

They must had written that when he was still locked up. Negan shook his head, feeling shame and he was definitely not proud. Noone should get to be "Negan". Not Brandon and not whoever had written that. Hell, he didn't even want to be himself nowadays. He would be finding something to cover that up. Turned his back on it and moved on.


	5. Chapter 5

Negan spent half his day cleaning his room as much as he could by throwing the useless things out. It looked much better now. His supplies were pretty pitiful though. They wouldn't last very long. Maybe he should cut down eating as much as possible to save up. Being at an abandoned Sanctuary was harder than he had thought. Except from the obvious problems he had to face, he was already feeling lonely and the silence was making him anxious. 

He laid down at the couch that he and Daryl had shared and some of that forest smell was still there. Negan teared up at the thought of Daryl. He had treated him so bad. How could he even expect him to stay with someone who had tormented him? With Dwight may he add, but still. That guy had suffered a lot with him. It was madness that he even thought that it was possible to choose to stay with him. He was better with his family, like he had always been. Shouldn't have torn him apart from them to begin with. 

Cleared the tears from his eyes and thought to go check how he would bring the electricity back. It was one of the most hard things to not have in this place. If he had at least that, he could cook, have warm water etc. He walked downstairs and went to the room they had all the electricity stuff. The generator was old and dusty. It didn't seem like it would work. He was in need of a new one. Negan walked closer to it and thought to remove it, so he could check if he could do something to fix it. When he went to remove the cable though, he saw a spark and suddenly everything turned to black around him. 

\---

Negan woke up to the sound of rain. He was laying at the one couch of his room. What had happened to him? 

Heard someone sobbing beside him and turned his head to look. Daryl was sitting by his side at a chair and had tears in his eyes. He stood up immediately when he saw that he was awake. 

"You asshole" Daryl told him as he cleared the tears from his eyes "you almost got electrocuted!" 

Negan blinked his eyes as he barely remembered what had happened with the spark and being knocked out. 

"What were you doing around a ten year's old generator?!" Daryl demanded. 

"I-" Negan started roughly "wanted to see if I could fix it"

Daryl groaned at that. 

"Found you unconscious and thought you were dead" he told him as he sat back down, feeling upset. 

"How long was I passed out for?" Negan questioned. 

"It's morning now, so about a day" Daryl said to him. He still couldn't believe that he had almost died. 

Negan looked at him with a sore expression. Daryl covered him with one more blanket to keep him warm. 

"What are you doing back here?" Negan questioned "thought you left"

"I told you that I was leaving that morning, not in general. You had to get yourself electrocuted in the meantime though" Daryl told him ,as he shook his head. 

"But wh-?" started Negan but Daryl wasn't having it. 

"Will answer your questions but when you are well. Sleep again. It's a rainy day outside. There is nothing to do either way and you need rest. I'll be here if you need anything" 

Negan just stared at him but nodded hesitantly as he closed his eyes. He felt Daryl holding his hand in his and he felt some hope returning inside of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Negan woke up some hours later and Daryl was still by his side. 

"Hey" he said "how are you feeling?"

Negan thought about it. He was still alive and didn't feel anything hurting, except from some soreness. 

"I'm fine" he replied. 

Daryl let out a sigh of relief. 

"You have been through too much to get electrocuted" he said as he smirked a bit. 

"Yeah, it would be a shame" Negan smirked back at Daryl and still couldn't believe that he was there with him "you told me that you hope I find happiness. How could I know that you would be back...?" he asked as he couldn't understand why Daryl returned. 

"It ain't my problem if you didn't ask for me to clarify what I said" Daryl told him with a shrug. 

"That doesn't explain what you are doing with me. Told you that I'm not coming back" Negan replied hesitantly. 

"Brought many things with a truck. There were extra stuff I had found during runs, so Alexandria won't be missing them. Including a new generator. Couldn't imagine that you would be doing these things while I was gone and almost dying..."

Negan was at a loss of words. Not only Daryl was back but he had brought things to help him. 

"Why would you do all that? Isn't it better for you if I don't have anything so I get forced to come back?"

Daryl gave him a weird look. 

"It would, if I enjoyed making people suffer. But I don't. If you believe that you will be happy here, then I'll help you. You said it yourself. Can't control what you do, not anymore"

"So...you'll be staying with me?" Negan asked ,afraid that Daryl would tell him that he was just joking. 

"I will" Daryl replied as he looked him in the eyes "as long as I see that it's necessary"

Negan sat up and held his hand in his, feeling emotional. 

"I-thank you Daryl" he told him and was very sincere. 

"My stay comes with one condition though" Daryl said to him. 

"Ok..." Negan drawled as he looked at him. 

"We will be doing some things you and me, when I'm sure that you are completely ok, but don't want you to be complaining. You will do them because long term they will benefit you, alright?"

Negan was confused of what things Daryl wanted them to do. 

"Alright, if you think that they are important, I'll do them" he said eventually. 

Daryl offered him a smile. He liked that Negan was willing to trust him. 

Trust was the first thing they needed to build between them, if he wanted his plan to make Negan an independent person, to work.


	7. Chapter 7

When it eventually stopped raining, Negan walked with Daryl out of the Sanctuary to help him bring the things from the truck. His eyes widened when he saw how many supplies he had brought. 

"When did you find all that?" Negan asked confused. 

"On multiple runs and kept them for an emergency. Like staying at an unvacated compound type of emergency" Daryl smirked at him. 

Negan didn't know what to say. He could barely offer him three peanut butter bars and Daryl had brought so many things for him. 

He stayed silent and thought of how he had believed that Daryl left him all alone. Once again he had completely misunderstood that guy. 

Daryl walked to him and patted his shoulder. 

"Everything will be ok, don't worry" he told him, trying to comfort him. 

Negan gave him a hesitant nod. 

"Won't the kids be missing you?" Negan questioned as he felt bad for Judith. Now that Michonne was still missing, only Daryl was left for her. 

"She can take care of herself just fine" Daryl replied "plus she has Lydia and so many people. It's not like she is alone" he said as he brought the last of the supplies inside. He didn't want Negan to be pressuring himself right now. 

Negan sighed as he sat down at the stairs of the entrance. 

"We never got to talk about what Virgil said. Do you think that what he said about Michonne and...Rick is true?"

Daryl sat next to him and he sighed. 

"Don't know. I hope so. Michonne to be away from Judith and RJ means that she found at least something...a clue. That he might be alive. She wanted me here for a reason. To deal with the Whisperers. Now I have to trust her as well"

"Yeah..." Negan said in agreement. It was a shock to find out that Rick may was alive after so many years. But without a way to communicate with Michonne they couldn't know what was going on. 

"Who would have told him that we would fight together after all this time" Daryl told him with a small smirk referring to Beta's death. 

"You did everything, you mean" Negan said because it was the truth. He would be dead if it wasn't for Daryl. 

"You say that because you weren't there to see our other fight. He kicked my butt basically" Daryl snorted. 

Negan sighed as he thought of him and Alpha. 

"They are gone and that's all that matters" Negan told him as he looked Daryl in the eyes. 

Negan hesitated a bit but rested his head on his shoulder. Daryl wrapped his arm around him and sat there together. 

"I'm sorry for what I did to you back then" Negan mumbled unsure. He was feeling guilty and it wasn't the first time he was thinking about it. Had treated Daryl in a despicable manner. 

Daryl sighed and felt his eyes getting watery from the emotions he was feeling. He kept it though. Whatever happened, happened and there was no changing it. Meant a lot though that Negan was apologizing to him for the first time. 

"You are not him anymore" he told him decisively "and that is enough for me"

Negan snuggled closer to him. He had forgotten what it was like to have someone to genuinely care about him and vice versa. 

He was glad that this person was Daryl Dixon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Last night with the candles" Daryl announced as he lit them up at Negan's room "will change the generator tomorrow with safety this time"

Negan sighed. He couldn't do even that. 

Daryl saw his disappointment and sat down next to him at the couch. 

"Don't be hard on yourself" he told him softly "it's just a generator after all"

Negan nodded hesitantly. 

"Yeah, you're right..." he drawled. 

"You know I am" Daryl smirked at him "tomorrow we will fix the bed as well, I have brought bed covers and all that stuff so we don't have to sleep on a couch"

Negan shot him a look. 

"So we will be sleeping together?" he questioned as he raised his eyebrow. He didn't have any problem personally ,but he bet that Daryl would. 

Daryl's cheeks turned to a shade of red. 

"If you want to..." he mumbled, a bit embarrassed of his straightforward approach. 

Negan grinned at Daryl's shyness. He was really cute. 

"I certainly do" he said as he continued grinning. 

"I remember you telling me to lock myself in a cell..." Daryl told him in a serious tone but there was a hint of playfulness.

Negan poked him lightly with his elbow. "You are staying right here" he told him decisively "it is a crime to lock you up even if it is you doing it"

They got ready for sleep and Negan took the out side of the couch again. He liked getting to snuggle closer to Daryl and that was easier laying like they did. 

"You know ,wanted to ask you since the other day..." Negan started "you smell like forest and wood"

Daryl definitely blushed that time. 

"I-i-" he stuttered "what do you mean?"

"Don't know. It's like I'm in a forest or something like that when I smell you" Negan smirked at him. 

"So while I was sleeping, you were smelling me?" Daryl asked embarrassed. 

"Can't help it! You're right next to me!" Negan tried to explain himself. 

"Ok...you weirdo" Daryl mumbled. 

Negan chuckled and wrapped his arm around him. 

"It's really cute when you get all flustered" he told him with a light chuckle. 

Daryl let out a hum of disbelief but allowed Negan to cuddle closer to him. 

They spent some moments in silence and Daryl thought that Negan had fallen asleep.

"I had forgotten how it feels to be like that with someone. Didn't feel it even with my wives" he told Daryl quietly. 

Daryl looked at the dark ceiling. 

"Yeah...me too" he said eventually. 

"I am glad that you are here with me" Negan admitted. 

Daryl held his hand in his. 

"I am glad too" he replied and meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl woke up at the early hours of the morning, feeling upset. He had been dreaming of Rick again. Missed his friend so much and it would kill him if he found out that he wasn't alive after all. He sighed to himself. Thankfully ,Negan was still sleeping beside him. Daryl looked at him and sometimes he wondered why Negan had to be there and not Rick. Which was very selfish, because Negan had changed a lot, but there was a big "why" stuck in his mind. Sometimes he wished that keeping people safe was that simple as locking them up and taking care of them. But then again, that wasn't living either. Rick protected them and he had to be the one to get taken from them or whatever else happened to him. 

Daryl sighed and he climbed carefully out of the couch. He didn't feel like laying down any longer. Negan made a sleepy sound as he moved to the space that Daryl had been occuppying and continued sleeping. Daryl got dressed and thought to go change that generator. They needed electricity if they were gonna stay there. He gave Negan one last glare and walked out as quietly as possible. About two hours later, Negan woke up as he yawned. Blinked his eyes and saw Daryl staring at him while holding a bow and some arrows. 

He blinked again and looked at him. 

"You will shoot me?" he joked, but also wondered what he was doing with the bow. 

"No" Daryl replied "we have training today" he announced. 

"We have what?" Negan questioned as he couldn't understand. Noone had mentioned training. 

Daryl sighed frustrated. He had expected Negan to decline and in general have issues. 

"Remember what we said about complaining?" he asked as he gave him a critical glare "that was what I was referring to..."

Negan sat up and looked at him. 

"But I'm not an archer" he protested. 

"That's why it is called "training" Daryl pointed out "if we knew everything, there would be no point..."

Negan grabbed the blankets stubbornly. He didn't want to train in archery. 

Daryl let out a huff at Negan's childish behavior. 

"I'll make you a deal. So you don't think that I'm forcing you to do things, you don't want to. For every thing you do that I want, I'll do something you want. If you decline to do something that I want though, then you don't get something that you want. What do you say?" he suggested. 

Negan thought about it. It was a good proposition. 

"Ok, I agree" he answered as he nodded. 

"Will you do archery this fine morning?" Daryl asked "for something that you want?"

Negan wasn't very excited, but the thought of them doing something he wanted, he just couldn't say no to that. 

"Fine...so training it is" he replied. 

"Great" Daryl said "go take a shower, since I fixed the generator, have a nutrition bar and we will start"

Negan's eyes widened. When did he do all that? 

"Are you a superhero or something?" he questioned. 

"Nah" Daryl said as he smirked a bit "just woke up early. Come on now. Training doesn't wait"

Negan sighed a bit. 

"Ok ,oh wise mentor" he told him with a small chuckle as he got up. 

Daryl hummed and dropped himself to the couch, to wait for Negan to get done showering. He looked at the bow and wondered what Negan would ask later on for accepting to do archery. Whatever it would be, he was glad that he eventually accepted to train him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Take these" Daryl said as he threw two wooden sticks at Negan's hands. 

"Erm where is the bow?" Negan questioned confused. 

"This is pre-training, if you will" Daryl answered with a shrug as he grabbed two sticks of his own. 

Negan let out an exasperated sigh. Why he had agreed to this? 

"I know how to fight, you know" he told Daryl as he got a bit moody. 

"Oh really?" Daryl questioned as he raised his eyebrow "against Beta didn't seem like it was going very well. I'm not saying I'm perfect but you need training, to be ready next time"

"What next time Daryl?" Negan asked as he looked down at the sticks "I came here to live peacefully. Who told you that I want to be fighting?"

Daryl frowned at him. 

"You can back out but I won't be doing what you want" he said, trying to persuade him. 

Negan groaned at that. Of course he wanted Daryl to do something of his choice. But had to go through training first. 

"Fine..." he said eventually "what are we supposed to do with the sticks?"

"First of all to hold them like weapons and not like we are falling asleep" Daryl said as he took a defensive position to show Negan the correct way. 

Negan mimicked him and they were opposite from each other. 

"You need to be focused especially with an opponent like Beta. Be a step ahead and predict what they are gonna do before they do it" Daryl told him as he attacked Negan with the sticks. 

To his surprise, Negan was fast enough and blocked his attack by hitting back with his own sticks. 

Daryl continued blocking his sticks. Negan got more determined to beat him and show that he was capable in fighting, but being fast made him sloppy. 

He went to attack Daryl and he moved to the left, tripping him over with the one stick and making him fall on his back. 

"Again" Daryl told him and Negan stood up with a grunt. 

They continued like that and Daryl beat him every time. 

"You need to be focused Negan" Daryl said as Negan stood up once again. 

Negan hit with the sticks and as Daryl went to dodge it, he leaned forwards quickly, making Daryl trip this time and fall to the ground. 

Daryl smirked up at him. 

"Not bad" he said as he continued smirking. 

Negan was tired by the time they got to the archery part. Only two times he managed to get a win over Daryl. He didn't think that archery would go better. 

Daryl lined up several cans at the distance and positioned Negan across from them. 

"Ok first thing first. Holding the bow correctly. Show me how you hold it" he said to Negan as he gave him the bow. 

Negan sighed and took position. 

Daryl helped him fix his posture. 

"Position is everything in archery. Back straight and keep your eyes at the target or targets in our case" he explained as Negan complied. 

He brought an arrow and moved Negan's arms so that he was holding both correctly. 

"Alright, now that the position is correct, you need to aim and release"

Negan took a breath and focused on the cans. He exhaled slowly and aimed. 

He let go and the arrow went straight through a can, knocking it down. 

"Great job!" Daryl said with a smile "let's try again"

Negan knew that he should be focused on the bow and arrows, but he felt warmth at Daryl's praising. 

Perhaps training didn't suck after all as much as he'd thought...


	11. Chapter 11

Negan was sweating by the time Daryl announced that they would stop for the day.

"Finally!" Negan said as he released the arrow from the bow and put them down.

"You did great, don't be like that" Daryl tried to point out.

Negan sighed as he sat down.

"Don't get why you want me to train. I have an archer right here. Why do I have to turn into one as well?"

Daryl threw his hands up exasperated but didn't answer. Negan rolled his eyes at that.

"My turn, when we rest" he grinned at Daryl.

"Yeah..." Daryl drawled "hope you don't have anything humiliating in mind..."

"You can always decline to do what I want ,so I don't have to do training tomorrow" Negan smirked.

Daryl let out a huff.

"Dream on. Training will be happening and I'm willing to do anything for it" he told Negan decisively.

Negan stood up and walked closer to him.

"I have the best mentor though" he grinned at Daryl who blushed a bit.

"When you don't insult me..." he mumbled shyly.

Negan let out a chuckle and wrapped his arm over Daryl's shoulders.

"Come on you prick. Let's go upstairs to rest and have a shower. I'm sweating profusely..."

Daryl smirked a bit and let Negan take him upstairs.

After taking a shower, Daryl laid down at the couch to wait for Negan, but felt his eyes closing. He was tired from waking up early and he hadn't slept good either. So he fell asleep before he could stop himself.

Negan got out of the shower and saw Daryl sleeping peacefully at the couch. He looked tired to him so he thought to let him sleep. Walked by his side and removed a string of hair from his face. Negan knew that Daryl wanted him to be ready for anything that could happen and that he shouldn't be complaining, but he was feeling fear inside of him.

When he was ready to deal with everything that might come his way, maybe Daryl would leave him alone. That prospect was terrifying to him. He didn't want to say goodbye to Daryl,wanted him to stay right there, with him. He was aware that this was not a good approach or way of thinking, but he would delay the process as much as possible. If he showed fast improvement, Daryl would think that Negan was ok being on his own ,when he definitely wasn't. So he would go as slowly as he could.

He let Daryl relax and crashed to the other couch. Outside ,the sky had gathered dark clouds. Looked like it would be raining once again. Negan thought about what he could do with Daryl. Didn't actually want to suggest something that would make Daryl uncomfortable or bad, to the point of declining. Suddenly an idea popped in his mind. Yeah, that would be perfect actually.

Negan smiled to himself and fell asleep as well, excited for the evening to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl woke up and Negan was nowhere to be seen. It was raining again outside. He wondered what they would be doing at the Sanctuary when only Negan's room was practically habitable. Negan was capable of making them go out in the rain so they could do whatever it was that he wanted for doing training. Daryl sat up and put on a warm hoodie because the compound had humidity once again. He stood up and walked downstairs to see what Negan had been up to. 

Looked around and finally discovered him at the kitchen which was now unrecognizable. It had been dirty as well, but apparently Negan had cleaned while he was sleeping. 

Negan turned to look at him and he smiled. 

"I was about to come wake you up" he told Daryl who was looking around. 

"You clean up nicely" Daryl noticed as he smirked at him "I bet you want us to cook..."

"Yep and then have dinner together" Negan said as he looked at him expectantly. 

"These are practically two requests but I'll do them to see how good I can be and take example..." Daryl said as he saw Negan rolling his eyes. 

"It's not even close to what you put me through" Negan whined. But wanted this a lot, to cook together and have dinner. 

Daryl rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie. 

"Stop complaining Negan. I am not the best cook either, but I'll try...what will we be making?"

Negan grinned with the bright white smile of his. 

\---

Half an hour later, Daryl was found making fresh pasta with Negan by his side ,guiding him. 

"Alright, now we add flour to our dough" Negan explained. 

Daryl wasn't a big cooking fan since he was usually out ,hunting and didn't have to do the cooking, but didn't want to disappoint Negan. As he had heard him out when he was training him, he should do the same. Plus this was fun. Had never made fresh pasta in his life and it was exciting to learn. They couldn't survive only with canned foods, if he was to stay there they needed to cook as well. Thankfully, the Sanctuary's kitchen was still very well equipped, since from there the whole compound used to be fed. 

Negan let him open the pasta dough with a rolling pin and started on the sauce. He would have liked to make a red one with fresh tomatoes but since they didn't have right now, he opted to make a carbonara. 

There was a comfortable silence between them as Daryl was focused to not mess up. Though he was not exactly sure what he was doing, he’d watched other people cook at Alexandria,mostly Carol, many times, so he tried his best to mimic what he’d seen, his eyebrow knitting together in concentration and he bit his lip trying to make sure he did everything properly. Or as properly as he could. Once he was done, he took the pasta maker to pass the dough through, looking up he noticed Negan looking at him amused. “What?”

“I’ve never seen anyone put that much concentration into making pasta”

Daryl huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well not everyone is a master chef.”

“I’m not a master chef.” Negan pointed out, while looking over his white sauce. 

“Whatever you say.” Daryl rolled his eyes, watching as Negan shot a glare his way. 

\---

Negan let Daryl take care of boiling the fresh pasta they had made and went to his room to try and fix a place where he and Daryl could eat. He moved the table close to the window and put a tablecloth over it. Negan looked at the left out candles from the other day and thought to put them as well. They were a nice touch in comparison to the rain outside that had gotten heavier. 

Just in time, Daryl appeared by the door holding two plates. 

He took notice of the effort that Negan had made at the table and smiled at him as he brought the plates to the table. 

"It has more if we are hungry" he said as he sat down. It had been a bit tiring to make fresh pasta, but it was worth it. Smelled very good. 

Negan sat down opposite from him and looked at what they-well mostly Daryl-had made. It looked tasty. Especially after what they'd been eating for two days now. 

"Bon appetite" Negan told him with a smirk. 

Daryl smiled back at him. 

"Bon appetite Negan" he replied as they started eating.


	13. Chapter 13

"Finally, sleeping on a bed" said Negan as he yawned sleepily. It felt great to get to sleep at his own bed after all these years and especially after eating fresh food. Daryl being by his side was definitely a plus. 

"Yes it is" Daryl agreed as he looked at the semi dark ceiling. 

"Wasn't that bad after all what I wanted, huh?" Negan asked jokingly. 

Daryl rolled his eyes at that as he shifted his body to look at him. 

"You could say that" he replied. 

"Look..." drawled Negan unsure "I'm just thankful that you are here despite complaining. Just wanted to say it..."

Daryl let out a sigh. 

"Couldn't leave you alone. So despite the fact that I think you are acting childish from time to time, I just had to be here for you. I have to know though. Did you leave because of Maggie?" Daryl questioned. 

Negan swallowed hard at that as he felt his eyes stinging. 

"Does it matter?" he asked instead. 

Daryl felt frustrated. Of course it did. If he was afraid, he should let him know. But with Negan he was talking... 

"What do you think? I wouldn't let her harm you. Running away to an abandoned compound isn't a solution to anything"

"I'm not afraid!" Negan snapped at him defensively and a bit harsh. 

Daryl went silent at that. 

"Ok" he said simply "goodnight then" 

Negan felt bad for snapping at him. First he thanked him for being there with him when he didn't have to and now he was pushing him away. 

Daryl turned his back on Negan and pulled the covers higher. He felt a sadness overtaking him when Negan talked to him like that. He remembered how he was treating him back then at this same place. Daryl struggled to keep himself from tearing up. 

"Hey" Negan told him in an apologetic tone. "Daryl look at me for a bit" he pleaded. 

"What do you want?" Daryl asked roughly "I want to sleep"

"I know that you got sad. So don't bullshit me. Turn around to see your face"

Daryl sighed and turned to face Negan. His eyes were glassy. 

"I'm sorry" Negan mumbled "please don't be mad at me"

Daryl cleared his eyeview from the incoming tears. 

"I am not mad. Don't speak to me like I'm a fool though. I want to help you..."

"I know" Negan replied as he felt a tightness in his chest "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Forget it ,ok? Let's not ruin our mood right now. The food was great and we have a bed again"

"Ok" Daryl agreed eventually as he nodded. 

Negan moved himself closer to Daryl and wrapped his arm around him. 

"I won't let anyone harm you, never again" he said to Daryl as he tried to comfort him for being so rude to him some moments ago. 

Daryl was tired of having to keep his guard up all the time. He wished that someone would care for him as much as he did for others. Could Negan do that though? 

Instead of questioning it right now, he rested his head against Negan's and felt secure at that moment. 

He closed his eyes and let his breath calm down as Negan watched him do so. 

What would he do with Daryl Dixon?


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl woke up to the smell of food. He smelled the air and got something sweet. Blinked his eyes and saw Negan serving them as he smirked at him. 

"Good morning" he told him "was gonna wake you up myself"

"Morning..." Daryl drawled, kinda confused "what are all these things...?"

Negan walked closer to him and knelt down so that they could be at the same eye level. 

"Our breakfast. Woke up early to make it. Look erm- I feel bad for my behavior yesterday night and wanted to apologize..."

Daryl's eyes widened at that. 

"I...- you don't have to" he drawled, unsure. 

"Want to though" Negan said to him apologetically. "You don't have to do anything for me anymore, ok? If you think that the training is important, I'll do it without you having to "repay" me somehow..."

Daryl sat up and looked at him in the eyes. 

"I enjoy spending time with you asshole" Daryl said to him with a small smile playing on his lips "I just...want us to talk about our feelings. I know that except from Gabriel you didn't have anyone to talk to about them. Me too...back then. Can you do that for me?"

Negan thought about it as he let out a sigh. Didn't know if he was ready to share how he was really feeling but would be a way to not feel so dark and bitter inside of him. 

"Ok" he agreed "we will try" 

Daryl smiled at him and Negan got back up to his feet. 

"Let's eat now, before they get cold" he said to him with a smirk. 

\---

After breakfast, which was admittedly very tasty, they walked downstairs to practice on the sticks and archery. Negan thought to abandon the tactic of trying to fail on purpose and try his best instead to become better and make Daryl proud of him. 

"Very well" Daryl said as Negan managed to get him down three times already. He smiled up at him as Negan offered him his hand to pull him up. Daryl had a flashback though. Of the day that Carl had sneaked into the Sanctuary and killed two of Negan's men. Dwight had gotten him to the ground, pointing a gun and he was looking at Carl, unable to do something to help him. 

"𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮? 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙? 𝘾𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙡𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙. 𝙎𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙤𝙮 𝘿𝙖𝙧𝙮𝙡 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚, 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙩. 𝙃𝙤𝙬'𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙟𝙤𝙗 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝘿𝙖𝙧𝙮𝙡? 𝙃𝙤𝙩 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪? 𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙡,𝙞𝙩'𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙢" 𝙉𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙡𝙚𝙙. 

"Daryl?" Negan asked with worry as he had spaced out apparently. "Daryl, are you ok?"

Daryl looked up at him. He was trying to not think of that time, but it had just come back to him with something as simple as wanting to help him get up. 

He sighed in frustration as he accepted Negan's hand and he pulled him up. 

"Are you ok?" Negan asked him again, as Daryl had a sore expression on his face. 

"Yes, I'm good" Daryl said, but he wasn't. 

Negan looked at him weirdly. 

"Now, who's lying?" he questioned and Daryl rolled his eyes dramatically. "You can't fool me that you're ok because I see that you're not..."

"Fine, I had a flashback..." Daryl admitted "of back then when Carl had showed up here and you'd offered him your hand, like now. I'd been very stressed out...thought that you'd harm him..." he said as he bit his lip. 

Negan looked embarrassed of his behavior back at that time. Daryl had been helpless to do anything to protect Carl and he remembered how worried be had been. 

"I know..." he said "shouldn't have been threatening you ...neither of you. Was very wrong. I've thought about the kid a lot these years that'd been locked up. Have definitely regretted many things I did and said to him. Shouldn't have had that ending..." Negan sobbed out. 

"No, he shouldn't have..." Daryl mumbled as he thought of Carl. 

Negan let out some sniffles. 

"You know what?" Daryl said "won't be training any longer for today. Let's go upstairs to lay down for a bit"

Negan agreed and let Daryl lead him upstairs. 

He entered his room and Daryl closed the door behind them as he turned to face Negan. 

Negan walked closer to him and caressed his cheek gently and slowly, like Daryl would break or something if he didn't treat him cautiously. 


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl stared at his hazel eyes and Negan removed a string of hair from his face. He was hesitant, but his fingers traced Daryl's lips. Then his jaw and down his neck. Daryl shivered under his touch and as they looked at each other again, Negan saw want in his eyes. Suddenly Daryl's lips were on his and Negan smelled that same forest-like odor. 

He kissed him back and couldn't even begin describing how much he'd missed this. Specifically getting to kiss Daryl Dixon for the very first time. Always had a thing for him and they both knew it. 

Daryl moaned as Negan explored every inch of his throat with his lips. He was already very hard from his sudden connection with Negan. Didn't know what had gotten to him, but he felt absolute lust for the other guy right now. 

"Negan..." Daryl let out. 

"Please Daryl..." Negan pleaded him "want you to touch me so bad..."

Daryl wanted to feel him as well. 

He started helping Negan remove his clothes one by one and laid him to bed. 

Negan touched his shirt in order to do the same for him, but Daryl hesitated. 

"I'm not ready to remove the shirt..." he said to him, feeling afraid that Negan would demand to take it off. 

Negan's eyes softened though. 

"It's ok" he said instead, trying to calm his nerves down. He was nervous as well. Didn't want Daryl to feel like he was trying to take advantage of him. 

Daryl removed only his black jeans and got on top of Negan. 

Negan was panting beneath him and he hadn't even touched him yet. 

Daryl looked at his body and he was perfect. Had always noticed that Negan was very handsome but never thought that they're ever be like that, especially with their past. 

He touched Negan on top of his boxers and Negan moaned at the sensation. Daryl took them off and touched him gently. Negan had grown hard by now. 

"God...Daryl" Negan sobbed out. 

Daryl stroked him and Negan let out some more moans. He got off his own boxers as well ,seeing Negan looking at him. His lips were on him again as he started kissing him passionately. 

Negan spread his legs to give him access and Daryl tried to loosen him up with his fingers. When he was wet enough, he aligned himself to Negan's entrance and pushed in. 

He felt amazing. They both let out some groans and Daryl begun to move inside of him. He loved the way Negan was clenching around him. 

"Negan" he told him possessively. "You feel so...good" Daryl said, feeling a bit out of breath. 

"You too Daryl, you too" Negan told him as Daryl was close to climax inside of him. 

Daryl did so hard and touched Negan's neglected cock. He stroked him firmly and soon he was cumming as well. He removed himself from him and collapsed next to him in bed. 

"That was, amazing" Negan said, as he let out some heavy breaths. 

He shifted his body to look at Daryl. 

"I know that this happened too fast. If you've regretted it..."

Daryl looked at him as well. 

"If I've regretted something is that we didn't do that sooner" he said with a small smile. 

Negan smiled back at him as he wrapped his arm around him. 

"What matters is that we did and it felt really good" Negan said as he leaned in to give him another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why don't you want to remove the shirt?" Negan asked hesitantly ,as they were laying with Daryl at his bed. 

Daryl bit his lip, unsure of what to say to him. Instead he sat up and turned his back on Negan. Negan looked at him in confusion. Daryl pulled it up and showed to him what was happening to his back. Negan's eyes widened. He had scars everywhere and something like an "X", lower. Like from iron.

Negan went to touch it but was unsure. Saw Daryl's body trembling a bit like he was going to hurt him. 

"Who did that to you?" Negan asked him, feeling outrage for whoever had done that. 

"Michonne had an old friend...Jocelyn" Daryl said quietly "she accepted her to Alexandria and her " Thank you" was to kidnap Judith and some other children. She had made like a cult with some kids, but they were nothing like Judith. They were just...psycho. Michonne was pregnant to RJ at the time. Caught us both to our worry to get Judith back and they ironed our backs with an X mark, Michonne killed her in the end. They ironed her back as well..." he sobbed out. "It's disgusting..."

Negan forced him to look at him though. Daryl saw rage in his eyes. Negan was clueless of all that. If he did he would've killed this Jocelyn himself, for daring to hurt Judith, Daryl and a pregnant woman. No matter their personal issues, they didn't deserve this atrocity. 

"The only one disgusting ,was that woman. Your back is not" he said to him decisively "don't want you to be embarrassed of who you are. Especially not around me"

With that he lowered his shirt again back to place. 

"You are a survivor Daryl,don't you forget that"

Daryl had tears in his eyes. 

"What if I'm tired though?" he asked Negan as he looked at him. 

"Hey" Negan told him as he moved closer to him "What words are those? You are just fine, don't want to hear silly things. Although...you do tolerate me for so long, how to not be tired?" he added jokingly. 

Daryl let out a small laugh as well despite the emotions he was having. 

"We will do many things together and you'll forget everything. That is my job from now and on" Negan announced as he gave him a hug "As for the flashback you've had earlier, want you to remember Carl happy, ok? That's what he'd want from you, alright?"

Daryl gave a small nod as he rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Alright" he mumbled. 

"Sit here to relax and I'll go make us dinner. Don't want you getting tired" Negan told him softly. 

"I'm not from sugar..." Daryl said to him as he raised his eyebrow. 

"You're saying that because you've not kissed your lips, I would have to disagree..." Negan replied with a smirk. 

"Stop being cheesy" Daryl laughed as he threw him a pillow. 

Negan caught the pillow before hitting him to the face and leaned in to give him another kiss as he chuckled. 

"Come on, don't delay me. Have work to do, be your personal chef" Negan offered him a smile as he walked out of the room. 

Could what he was feeling be happiness? Maybe was finding it at the same person that had wished it to him. 

Daryl Dixon.


	17. Chapter 17

After eating a delicious soup that Negan made for them, they laid back down and Negan wrapped his arm around him. 

"You are spoiling me" Daryl said with a small smirk "I mean, getting to cook for me, lay at bed so much..."

Negan rolled his eyes at that. 

"You deserve it" he said simply as he rested his head against Daryl's. "Have done so many things for others all this time. Take some time off... Plus it's my pleasure to take care of you"

"Yeah..." Daryl sighed. Didn't know for how long all that could hold though, he would have to return to Alexandria eventually. 

Negan seemed to guess his thoughts. 

"Look I-don't want to pressure you. Whenever you want to return to your home, you're free to go..." he said hesitantly. 

Daryl shifted his body to look at him. 

"You don't like anything about Alexandria?" he asked. 

Negan let out a sigh. 

"I like you and I like Judith, Lydia and some others. But the place as a place...I was a prisoner for so long..."

"So if I asked you to return, you wouldn't do it?" Daryl questioned with sadness in his eyes that Negan was feeling like that. 

"I have peace here. Don't want to be getting angry glares again. Plus you know that noone would accept seeing me close to you..."

"It's not their choice though" Daryl said to him. 

"They are your family. Of course their opinion matters to you. I'm thankful that you stayed with me but we both know that you shouldn't be here. Your place is elsewhere..." Negan told Daryl. 

"We have time to spend together. Don't remind me right now that I'll have to go back eventually" Daryl mumbled. 

Negan opened his arm to embrace him. Daryl moved closer to him and rested his head on Negan's chest. 

"Want you to do the best for you" Negan said in a soft tone "forget about me..."

Daryl let out a sigh and focused on Negan's breath. It helped him relax. Negan held him there and Daryl felt his eyes closing against his will as he drifted off to a calm sleep.


End file.
